Three Characters
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: A play of one act: There doesn't have to only be the side of Kira or the side of L. It doesn't have to be all or none. If it's far away enough, it doesn't have to be anything.


**A/N: **I'm pretty sure plays are still within the rules and not classed as "script-format", seeing as the fictionpress site follows the same rules as fanfiction and they have a section for plays. I figured this fic would work best as a play so as not to get bogged down with scenery as I tend to and focus on instead of the dialogue which is the main focus.

I've named the characters Man 1, Man 2 and Waitress because it's not particularly important what their names are. Just two ordinary people having a discussion after all and the waitress doing her job.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Three Characters**_

A Play of One Act

* * *

**Cast of Characters**

**Man 1: **wearing a business suit.

**Man 2: **Anyone other than **Man 1**, also wearing a business suit.

**Waitress**

* * *

**Scene**

**Man 1 **_and_** Man 2**_ sat across from each other in a booth tucked into the corner of a well-known coffee shop. Both had steaming mugs before them. A TV blared in the background, broadcasting another news item featuring Kira's latest attention-capturing commotion._

**Man 1 **_sips at his beverage as his eyes slant towards the screen, before grimacing and mixing in an additional spoon full of sugar._

**Man 2**_ [raising an eyebrow from over his own drink, evidently content:]_ Bitter?

**Man 1: **Very.

**Man 2: **Which are you referring to? The drink or – _[He cut himself off, inclining his head towards the screen instead._

**Man 1 **_abandons pretense and gazes fully at the screen, where a large 'L' fills the scene. _**Man 2**_ downs half his drink._

**Man 1: ** They're running that nonsense again. _[He waved a hand at the screen.]_

**Man 2: **Nonsense? _[An uncaring shrug.] _Well, I suppose they have to show the world they are doing _something_. After all, they haven't gotten anywhere with catching this 'Kira', have they?

**Man 1: **Of course. They're a bunch of incompetent fools. _[He took another sip before setting the cup down.]_ Even this "L" doesn't seem to have had much progress after that initial stunt.

**Man 2: **So…do you agree?

**Man 1 **_[after a brief pause:]_ I believe I just stated my opinion.

**Man 2 **_[setting his cup down:] _Not particularly. You said you're not pleased with the progress of the law. You've said nothing about Kira.

**Man 1** _[picks up the cut and downs it.]_ Ah…Kira. _[He lowers his voice as some venom enters.]_ At least the task force do _nothing_.

**Man 2 **_[blinks:]_ I see more than a sense of disgruntlement.

**Man 1** _[lowering the cup again:]_ Of course. Kira kills those who deserve to live and suffer for their sins while leaving behind the good and innocent people to live through the consequences. There's no closure in that sort of death; they die a hero, at the hands of a mass murderer – or a deluded kid who thinks they're God. Whichever's right. _[He raises his hand and a _**waitress **_enters.] _Strawberry shortcake please.

**Waitress: **Right away sir. Anything else?

**Man 1:** That will be all.

**Waitress**_ turns to _**Man 2.**

**Waitress: **And anything for you sir?

**Man 2:** No thanks.

**Waitress **_exits._

**Man 2: **Planning on murdering the cake?

**Man 1:** More like sweetening my tongue. _[He pauses for a moment.]_ Kira has a lot of people who agree with him.

**Man 2:** Or her.

**Man 1:** I don't think so. A woman would be more understanding.

**Man 2 **_[with a shrug:] _Hell knows not the fury of a woman's scorn.

**Man 1: **What do you think then?

**Man 2:** About Kira? _[He sips at his cup again.]_ He's a sneaky bastard, that's for sure. For L to not have caught him. And perhaps it's a cruel thing, but until it hits closer to home, I can't bring myself to care as more than a bystander. A world without crime would be a good one…but is it possible? And how long will it last? And even if it does…the world will become a very boring place.

**Man 1:** There's that.

**Man 2 **_[with a half-smile:]_ Well, you were certainly passionate about the subject.

**Man 1: **I was cheated out of my retribution. _[His eyes darken.]_ You recall my father's…death. _[He nearly spits out the last word.]_

**Man 2 **_[putting on a sombre expression:]_ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up.

**Man 1**_ [roughly:]_ Forget it.

**Waitress** _enters with a small plate of strawberry shortcake, putting it in front of_ **Man 1.** _The 'Kira' subject is abandoned._


End file.
